


Soundtrack: Clexa: Lady Antebellum, Need You Now

by River_Lex



Series: Soundtrack: Clexa [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern Setting, Relationship Trouble, Reminiscing, but also kinda cute, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Lex/pseuds/River_Lex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a quarter after one<br/>I'm all alone<br/>And I need you now<br/>And I said I wouldn't call<br/>But I lost all control<br/>And I need you now<br/>And I don't know how I can do without<br/>I just need you now"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundtrack: Clexa: Lady Antebellum, Need You Now

Clarke collapsed onto the couch, running her fingers through her hair. She had had meetings all day with art collectors, people interested in buying her work. Any other time, she would have been thrilled to hear that people liked her work. And she was now, too, she really was. But everything seemed duller lately, like it wasn't as exciting as it had once been. 

With Lexa, everything was better. Food tasted better, news was more exciting, music sounded better. Now that she was gone, nothing mattered as much. It didn't matter that three separate people loved her work, it wasn't as exciting to listen to music, making supper wasn't as fun. 

While she sat there, taking her hair down and checking her phone for messages, she saw a picture book on the stand next to the couch. She knew its contents, but somehow that didn't stop her from picking it up and bringing it into her lap. She opened the cover and ran her fingers over the pictures. 

In the first picture, she and Lexa sat in front of a campfire, wrapped up together in a blanket, one that Lexa had taken with her when she left. She stared at the fire while Lexa stared at her, a small smile on her face. To the side, Raven was rolling her eyes, most likely saying something about how gross they were. 

In the second picture, you could see only their silouhettes against a dark pink sunset at Clarke's family cabin. She smiled, remembering how they had been rained in and Raven had nearly gone crazy before they found a stash of movies in the attic. 

The third picture on the page was one taken by Lexa, who was rarely in possession of the camera because she tended to take more pictures of scenery than she did of the people she was with. This picture was a perfect example, depicting a small clear stream they had found on a hike in the woods. In the corner of the picture you could barely see Clarke's hand, pointing something out in the distance. 

She turned the page, looking over more pictures, which she had looked at so many times she had nearly memorized them. 

The first picture was of Raven, when she had been dared to propose to their new neighbor Harper, who they had turned out to be good friends with. Clarke remembered how hard she, Lexa and Octavia had been laughing, the picture slightly blurry from the shaking of Octavia's hands as she took the picture, laughing. 

The next picture was of Clarke and Lexa, lying in the grass and watching the sun set, their hands entwined and Clarke's head resting on Lexa's chest. 

Before she could even look at more of the heartbreaking pictures, Clarke got up and made a split-second decision that she was sure to regret, grabbing her keys and driving to Lexa's sister's house, needing to apologize. She was sure Lexa wouldn't listen, she probably wouldn't even want to see her, but Clarke needed her to know that she was sorry for snapping at her. She was sorry for turning it into a fight, and she was sorry for telling her to leave. She needed her back, much as she knew she didn't deserve it. 

~~

Lexa collapsed into the chair at the kitchen table, downing half of the bottle of beer in her hand. Anya had refused to let her drink anything stronger, not wanting her liver to have to pay too much of the price. 

She pulled out her phone, reading her messages from Raven, just checking in to see if she was okay. She wasn't, of course, though she told Raven otherwise. She hovered over Clarke's contact information, so close to calling her, but she refused to give in. Clarke had hurt her and she didn't want to let that happen again. But she missed her so much. 

She missed days like this, when she would have a long day of writing and arguing with editors over what should be saved and what changed, and Clarke would get home from the studio after her, and they would put something on Netflix and sit together on the couch, tangled up in one another as they ranted about their days, letting the stress wear off. 

She missed waking up to the smell of blueberry waffles, a Clarke Griffin special. She missed how she would stand behind Clarke as she cooked, her arms around her girlfriend's waist, how they would sometimes spend entire days in their pajamas, listening to music and laughing at one another as they talked and laid in bed, wrapped in one another's arms, Clarke falling asleep as Lexa read. 

She was so overwhelmed with missing Clarke that she almost didn't hear the knock at the door. It was far too early for Anya to be home, and Raven and Octavia usually wouldn't show up without warning her ahead of time. 

Her heart leapt to her throat when she opened the door to see Clarke standing before her. “Clarke,” she said, the word slipping out, and Lexa cursed herself at sounding so unintelligent. 

Clarke nodded slowly, like she was afraid that Lexa would slam the door in her face. But Lexa was tired of being angry, she was tired of being hurt, and all she wanted was for Clarke to hold her, although her pride got in the way of her admitting it. 

But Clarke was not there to argue. In fact, she looked just as tired as Lexa. 

“Lexa, I'm sorry. I was wrong to yell at you and I'm sorry, I regret it so much because I miss you so much and I just-” 

Her words were cut off as Lexa wrapped her arms around her sides, burying her face in the crook of Clarke's neck. 

Clarke smiled, relieved, as tears flooded her eyes. She had done nothing in her life to deserve this woman, she knew that, but she was going to cherish every second with her from here on out. 

“I'm sorry, Lexa. I know I probably realized this too late, but I need you. And I'm sorry I ever hurt you,” she whispered as she held Lexa close. Clarke rarely ever apologized, always having been too prideful. But she was so sincere in what she said that Lexa could only nod. 

“I know. It's okay. I need you, too,” Lexa said as Clarke pulled her back in, smelling of vanilla and mint shampoo and home.


End file.
